


What comes next?

by Smurlocksretreat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurlocksretreat/pseuds/Smurlocksretreat
Summary: After preventing the apocalypse and no one in their way crowley and aziraphale explore the new freedom they have without the disapproval of heaven or hell





	What comes next?

They say that as soon as you give something it's freedom that it'll start living life to the fullest, this was certainly true for crowley and aziraphale. 

As they raced through the streets of London with the balmy air flowing through the windows aziraphale and crowley joked about their new found freedom and how rubbish their sides were.  
"I called the archangel Michael 'dude' and asked her to miracle me a towel" aziraphale enthusiastically told crowley, the moon light gently reflecting off of his eyes. Crowley chuckled and looked over to aziraphale with an affectionate smile, he loved seeing his angel so enthusiastic about anything wether it be books or crepes and right now crowley could almost feel the joy radiating off of aziraphale at being free of heavens disapproving glares.

"So what do we do now angel?" Crowley said as he very nearly hit a pedestrian (in Crowley's opinion people who were stupid enough to walk out in front of a car should be smited by the almighty herself).  
"Crowley dear please watch the road" aziraphale said lightly reprimanding crowley for his erratic driving.  
"We weren't talking about my driving angel we were talking about what we do now that we're free" muttered crowley with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Well I have an idea of something we can d-" aziraphale began to say before crowley swung the Bentley into an impossibly small space outside of his apartment building. "You could have discorporated us Crowley!" Aziraphale said fearfully as the idea of being discorporated and having to face heaven again was not something he wanted to do. Crowley shrugged this comment off and gestured for aziraphale to come up to his apartment.

"So you said you had an idea of what we could do now but my amazing driving distracted you" crowley smirked at aziraphale as they say comfortably close of Crowley's couch no longer fearing disapproving superiors.   
"Well... I've have a lot of ideas about what we could do..." aziraphale whispered as he moved closer to crowley.  
"Is that so angel well how about you show me some of those things" crowley hissed seductively, no sooner had these words left his lips aziraphale pinned Crowley's arms to his side's and began to aggressively kiss crowley with a passion that only an angel who'd been waiting for this moment for 6000 years could understand. The force behind aziraphale's kiss took crowley by surprise as he'd never seen his angel be this commanding before, aziraphale used Crowley's shock to gain leverage within the kiss and slip his tongue into Crowley's mouth deepening the kiss. Aziraphale dragged crowley to his feet and dragged him into Crowley's vast bedroom...

Aziraphale gently pushed crowley down onto the silk sheets of his bed and continued the kiss, hungry for more. Crowley found aziraphale's new found confidence surprising but incredibly attractive, aziraphale teased crowley with love bites trailing down his neck as he undid Crowley's shirt in an incredible slow manner.   
"A-angel please hurry up" crowley whined as the tightness in his trousers only increased. "Patience dear boy I'm going to enjoy tonight and I want this to last" aziraphale said with a hint of teasing in his voice.   
Aziraphale made his way down towards Crowley's crotch using his tongue to continue teasing the demon as he slowly undid Crowley's jeans. Crowley's hands started making their way towards his crotch, desperate for some form of release as aziraphale continued teasing.   
"That's not happening dear boy" aziraphale smirked as he miracled Crowley's hands and feet to be bound to the bedposts. "Zira that's not fair!" Crowley spat back only half joking with aziraphale.   
"I'm in charge tonight " aziraphale responded knowing that crowley secretly loved to be dominated by him.

Aziraphale began slowly running his hand up and down Crowley's aching cock as he observed Crowley's increasingly frustrated expression, "can't you stay still for one minute dear " aziraphale patronized as he sent a swift smack onto Crowley's ass every time crowley tried to buck up into aziraphale's hand. Crowley was desperate for release and he just wanted aziraphale to let him release but aziraphale wasn't having any of it. "Now let's see what I've got here" aziraphale smirked as he produced a cock ring from seemingly no where, the look of fear in Crowley's face made aziraphale sure that he was making the right choice. "N-no ziraplease don't I'll do anything" crowley moaned as aziraphale rubbed his thumb over crowleys aching head. "Anything you say?" An idea coming to aziraphale's mind. " yesss anything" crowley continued to moan a slight hiss emerging from his lips.  
"Well I suppose there is something that I could do" aziraphale said as his quickly gagged crowley and flipped him over so that everything was on show. The moans emitting from behind the gag indicated to aziraphale that crowley was ok with what was going on. 

Aziraphale lubed up a vibrator out of Crowley's line of sight and began to slowly push it into Crowley's tight ass. A loud whine came from crowley as the vibrator was pushed in all the way and turned on the highest setting. " What if I was to leave you like this demon hmm" aziraphale smirked knowing that it would provoke a reaction from crowley, aziraphale could hear the protests from behind the gag but decided that he'd ignore them plus crowley hadn't opened his wings and that would indicate that it was too much so aziraphale left crowley in his current state.

By the time aziraphale returned an hour later, crowley was exhausted with cum pooling underneath his cock after the many orgasms he'd experianced and his hole was aching from overstimulation. Crowley moaned as he felt another orgasm approaching the overstimulation making tears run down his face. The moaned turned into a loud whine as he saw that aziraphale had returned and was watching him writhing under the pressure of his oncoming orgasm. Crowley screamed behind the gag as the orgasm finally hit, once crowley had finished cumming aziraphale removed the vibrator leaving crowley feeling very empty. Aziraphale left more love bites down Crowley's back as he lined his massive cock up with Crowley's used hole. Aziraphale began slamming into crowley causing crowley to scream with pleasure as aziraphale was much bigger than the vibrator. Aziraphale stroked Crowley's cock in time with his thrusts moaning at how good crowley felt. Soon aziraphale's thrusts began to slow and his moaning reached its crescendo as he came filling crowley up . Crowley came soon after a loud moan coming from behind the gag as he did.

Aziraphale cleaned crowley up and let him out of his bonds. Crowley looked up lovingly at aziraphale as he said " that was nice zira " tiredly, aziraphale kissed to the top of Crowley's head and tucked him under the covers. Aziraphale joined crowley under the covers and they both muttered I love yous before falling asleep holding one another in a lovers hug

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic, hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
